


Под ногами - песок

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Kirk, Kid Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он человек, - произнес седовласый вулканец. Тон его голоса был ровен, но глаза не могли скрыть презрения и некой... брезгливости. - Существо нелогичное и подверженное эмоциям. Ему не место на Вулкане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под ногами - песок

\- Он всего лишь ребенок, Стэлек! - Аманда всплеснула руками и шагнула к старейшине. Сарек мягко, но решительно перехватил ее за локоть.   
  
\- Он человек, - произнес седовласый вулканец. Тон его голоса был ровен, но глаза не могли скрыть презрения и некой... брезгливости. - Существо нелогичное и подверженное эмоциям. Ему не место на Вулкане.  
  
Аманда выдернула руку из хватки мужа.  
  
\- Но я тоже человек! - она высоко вскинула подбородок, встретившись глазами со старейшиной. Тот красноречиво промолчал.   
  
\- Аманда, этот ребенок не имеет для нас значения, - Сарек попытался воззвать к ее рассудительности. - Еще пять и сорок пять сотых часа назад мы не знали о его существовании. Логично отправить его к своим.  
  
\- Отправить! - Аманда задохнулась. Куда они собирались его отправить, если никто не знал, откуда он взялся? Маленький Джимми просто возник на орбите в спасательной капсуле: обшивка расплавлена, системы обеспечения вышли из строя, базы данных сгорели. Чудо, что мальчик не задохнулся: кислорода оставалось всего на чуть-чуть. Высланные на поиски выживших или хотя бы просто обломков корабля спасательные партии обследовали все близлежащее пространство - безрезультатно. Решением срочно созванного Совета Старейшин было постановлено связаться с ближайшей базой Звездного Флота, чтобы те занялись судьбой землянина. Черта-с-два Аманда позволит им просто взять и сплавить ребенка... на кого? На кого, спрашивается? Она сжала кулаки. - Он не посылка!   
  
Вулканцы стояли с одинаково бесстрастными лицами - они не понимали, не могли понять. В них просто не было заложено природой этого понимания. Этой... человечности.   
  
\- Хатю куфать, - раздалось в напряженной тишине на картавом стандарте. Аманда чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Обернувшись на голос, она увидела в дверях двух мальчиков. Тот, что помладше, переминался с ноги на ногу и хмуро глядел на взрослых из-под белесых бровей; правой рукой он крепко держал за руку мальчика постарше - ее мальчика, - большой палец левой поднес ко рту, прикусывая ноготь. Спок смотрел на новоявленного товарища с нескрываемым любопытством; потом скользнул настороженным взглядом по лицам вулканцев, но руку не отнял.  
  
\- Его даже не покормили? - ахнула Аманда. Возмущенно посмотрев в сторону Сарека, словно тот лично был виноват, она кинулась к детям.  
  
\- Он получил необходимую для ребенка его возраста и веса порцию два и три четверти часа назад, - откликнулась пожилая вулканка, слегка приподняв бровь, словно недоумевала, почему маленький человек не полагал свои потребности в пище удовлетворенными.  
  
\- Два часа назад! - Аманда отняла от надутого ротика обслюнявленный палец, потрепала мальчика по светлым волосам, не удержавшись, чмокнула в носик. Тот поморщился и сделал шаг назад - за Спока. Аманда вздохнула. - Ему страшно. Он не должен здесь находиться. Здесь, - подчеркнула она, с вызовом глядя на старейшин. - Я отведу его к нам.  
  
\- Аманда, ты ведешь себя...  
  
\- Нелогично? Как человек?! - Сарек только поджал губы. - Возможно, нам и правда здесь не место - нам всем, - Аманда разъединила руки мальчиков, взяв обе маленькие ладошки в свои. - Поэтому мы уходим. Домой. Живите и процветайте.   
  
Она развернулась, подталкивая детей к выходу, и, расправив плечи, покинула зал.   
  
Только пройдя два пролета, она смогла наконец выдохнуть, выпуская пар. Сердце колотилось как безумное, щеки, должно быть, раскраснелись от ярости - неудивительно, что встречные вулканцы против воли косились на их маленькую компанию.  
  
К черту их.  
  
Эта планета никогда не станет для нее родной. Но у нее был Спок, у нее был Сарек - был, был, несмотря на то, что порой совсем не понимал ее, - а теперь еще и маленький Джимми, и будь она проклята, если позволит им отнять его. В конце концов, дом там, где дорогие тебе люди, даже если под ногами не трава, а красный песок, а над головою светит не одно, а два огненных солнца.

 

_fin_


End file.
